


The sweetest thing is...

by Moonwanderer



Series: ThorBruce Week 2019 [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Coffee, Dorks in Love, Love, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Thor is so much in love, ThorBruce Week 2019, ThunderScience - Freeform, thorbruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-26 10:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwanderer/pseuds/Moonwanderer
Summary: ...your smile.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor
Series: ThorBruce Week 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540636
Kudos: 18
Collections: Thorbruce Week 2019





	The sweetest thing is...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "ThorBruce Week 2019" event.  
Day 5: "Coffee/Sweet".
> 
> I am not a native speaker, so mistakes may be found.  
I do not own the characters, etc., etc.,...

If someone asked Thor, what is the sweetest thing in the world, he would reply „coffee”.

Coffee is a Midgardian beverage, drunk by humans to help them staying awake, as Thor has observed during the times he spent on Earth. And it tastes quite horrible, in his humble opinion.

But for them, it’s a lot more.

He realised this by accident, one night spent sleepless in the lab, watching Bruce, distressed and deep in thoughts, working hard on a project difficult even for a genius like him. Somewhen between 3 and 4 am, Tony entered the lab, offering his friend a mug of coffee.

A simple gesture of kindness, nothing special, but what a change it caused! Bruce raised his head and _smiled_, not just the polite one he used when needed, no, a real, bright, warm smile lit up his tired features, and warmth filled his big, beautiful brown eyes.

Thor was so delighted by this sight, all of his problems melted away. The god stored this information immediately, and decided to test if it works in different situations too.

The next morning he greeted Bruce with a warm smile and a cup of nice, hot coffee. He made him one when Bruce came home from a conference. They went out on a date to a cozy little café. And so on.

All of his tests ended with success, every time, regardless of the situation, he was rewarded with a bright, warm smile, and a happy, chatty Bruce.

And he would kill for a happy, smiling Bruce without hesitation.

If someone asked Thor, what is the sweetest thing in the world, he would reply „coffee”, simply because it makes Bruce happy, blissfully unaware that it is him not the drink which makes Bruce smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, feel free to leave a comment!  
Negative comments or comments of displeasure are also welcome, you can help me improve by pointing out my mistakes.


End file.
